Yonshigakure Rp 11/30/12
Peoples: Soudai Namikaze, Kirei, Kihaku, Riku, Kaitari, Izzy, Kaito, Keyo, Boom, rp. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai woke up with a yawn, then another..and one more before she reached the fridge, getting out some orange juice. Soudai was almost always a tea person, but sometimes her morning aches and tiredness required something more. Orange juice seemed to always wake her up, that along with a small breakfast, she was reenergized for now. After other usual routines like her shower and cleaning up she was out of the house. Her destination would be the main gate, where she would guard the place and train that jutsu she begun to learn with Kirei. Soudai would arrive at the grounds with ease, look around a little and take in the weather.. It was a normal tempurature for this time of year, one day closer to being warmer than the last. Suodai was equipped with her normal weapons, she looked like she hadn't grown too much except for being taller, with her old hairstyle back upon her head. Water Release: Brackish Bursting was a easy handseal jutsu, but everything that came after that was diffucult, demanding a lot of chakra control. She practiced the handseals a few times and then tried the jutsu once more, the ground below cracked apart as the chakra she sent into the ground became water, it burst up, flipping over one of the benches accidently. It was suppose to be bigger though, but it was nice to see some of the destructive power. She would try again.. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku would slowly wake up, he had a good night rest after another day of hard training, he jumpe dout of bed and grabbed his summer clothes from the closet and his bokken from next to the nightstand and his armband that rested on it and walked to the bathroom, taking off his boxers and taking a quik shower to refresh himself, when he was done hed grab a towel from the cabinet and dried himself off, he then quikly putt on his clothes and armband.When he was done he strapped his bokken oon his back and grabbed the hairgell from the mirror cabinet and quikly put some of it on his fingers.He then put his hair into its usual look and washed his hands.Kihaku would walk to the front door and sat down on the front porch and doublechecked hia equipment.HE had his Kunai, 2 flashbombs and 3 smokebombs and his bokken.HE had everything with him, so he grabbed his sandals and put them on.Kihaku then strapped on his shinnguards and grabbed his gloves and the protectors from the shelf.Afte rputting on the gloves he carefully strapped on the protectors over it and headed out the door.He did not have any training planned today,so decided hed spend his time at the gate, he rushed trough the village and jumped into the thundergod gate, coming out at the main gate with a loud boom and looked around.The place was still empty aside from Soudai-Sensei.And so Kihaku walked to the nearest building and leaned back against the wall,not wanting to disturb her training- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked over noticing that boy come into the area. If she recalled correctly, he was in the same clan that Inkroe was, they were skilled in kenjutsu she believed while Inkroe once said they weren't really good with ninjutsu, of course that never stopped Inkroe. She continued practicing her jutsu, wondering where Kirei was and how far along her own training with the jutsu. She didn't imagine the jutsu at the time that she gave it to Kirei would be a good combination move. But double the geysurs bursting out from the ground would be more effective at hitting the enemies.. She smiled a little, moving over to the bench to sit down for a moment. The jutsu was going good but not quite there, a little more practice and she would have it down. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku catched Soudai, looking towards him and wondered, if there was something on his face, or of he was doing something wrong. But he didnt really car, he set himself straight and just jumped over the railing as he landed on the bench right next to Soudai-Morning Soudai-Sensei, why are you out here so early in the morning , if you dont mind me asing ? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up in the courtyard she was sleeping against a tree there she would yawn a bit as she did some stretch moves. She was going further with her jutsu training She would focus herself as she would focus her chakra through the ground as she made the handsigns Boar > Rat “Water Release: Brackish Bursting” as the ground would split in 2 meters with a crack as water would burst up as a geyser as it would protect her but it didn’t last for just one second. She didn’t control it yet but she was sure she would control it soon. It has been days she was training this. Kirei wondered how far her Sensei was with this training she hasn’t been training it together for days~ NamikazeSoudai: "Im always out here this early.." She said softly to the boy who came over and sat next to her. He must have not known Soudai's schdule too well, she was one of those early people, up and walking the street of the village or at the gates. Soudai would look over seeing Kirei appear and practice the jutsu, she smiled, although Kirei didn't take notice of her or the boy next to her which was a grade F in shinobi class, maybe she was just focused on the jutsu she was training. "So Kihaku. Do you have any swords in mind that you would one day want to wield?" She asked, he was after all Inkroe v.2. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei focused herself once more on her jutsu as she didnt notice Kihaku and her Sensei sitting a few meters of her's as she would push her chakra into the ground as she made the handsigns Boar > Rat “Water Release: Brackish Bursting” as the ground would split in 2 meters with a crack as water would burst up as a geyser it would come up behind her Sensei and Kihaku. She didnt noticed yet until the water did dissapear after 2 seconds. Kirei would run to them as she bowed her head as appologies "i'm really really sorry i didnt see you both here." RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would run into the gates early this morning with Yomi following closely behind her. She was bored at home and she needed something to cure the raging boredom that was hitting her. As she entered the gates, she saw a few people and she noticed that Kirei was training as well. She actually kind of wished that she was on a team with someone like Kirei considering she was stuck on a team with Haru and she tended to argue with him most of the time. Riku walked over to a bench as she let out a long sigh. Riku wasn’t in the best mood and she didn’t want to be bothered but if someone spoke to her she wouldn’t mind talking to let herself cheer up.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku chuckled at her Question- I have no real interest in the 7 swords ,my only desire is to become a Master in Kenjutsu and wield the Sanada Katana, a beatifull Katana forged from a star that fell out of the sky.That sword is my only goal and with it , i will avenge my mother .But if i do inherit one il take the executioner blade.-Kihaku smiled, hoping he had not dissapointed her, so he quikly thought of an excuse just in case-But i will assist him Inkroe-Senpai in any way i can, to help him achieve his dream.But why that exact Question.Are you perhaps thinking that i would come for your Nuibari, Soudai-Sensei. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku chuckled at her Question- I have no real interest in the 7 swords ,my only desire is to become a Master in Kenjutsu and wield the Sanada Katana, a beatifull Katana forged from a star that fell out of the sky.That sword is my only goal and with it , i will avenge my mother .But if i do inherit one il take the executioner blade.-Kihaku smiled, hoping he had not dissapointed her, so he quikly thought of an excuse just in case-But i will assist him Inkroe-Senpai in any way i can, to help him achieve his dream.But why that exact Question.Are you perhaps thinking that i would come for your Nuibari, Soudai-Sensei.-feels some wet dropps on his shoulder and turns around as he get shit in the face by a burst of water and falls off the bench- gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-he sitts on the ground completely soaked as he looks toawrds the direction-What the fudge NamikazeSoudai: She chuckled, "By the time you are ready to try and take my nuibari it will be in the hands of Chihiro, or someone else i think it capable of wielding the sword." she had no intentions of having the sword forever, it actually wasn't really suited for her perferred style of combat, she learned after a bit with it. BUT that didn't make her bad at wielding the weapon, she was trained for it and would wield it in combat. Soudai would sit through the shower, not minding a little water, "Hello Kirei, i see your training well.." She said softly, about the time in which Riku and her dog Yomi had their appearance. Soudai had not really gotten to know Yomi, she was more around Roko than the dog Riku had, Roko was falling behind in height it seemed, but she wondered who would beat who, the jounin's fox or the genin's dog. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was glad they werent mad at her or didnt yell at her for this "Yes Sensei its going great i only need to hold it longer but again sorry for the water i didnt see you two sitting here really"-Kirei's cheeks would blush up as she would notice Riku as she would wave to her as she then looked to her Sensei "how is the jutsu working with you already??"-Kirei would smile to her as she looked to Kihaku as she smiled to him and made a face for being sorry- RikuzuInuzuka: Riku looked and noticed Kirei waving to her as she waved back with a small smile on her face using her other hand to pet Yomi’s soft fur as she would then move her hand to rustle through her backpack to grab a book as she opened it to the marked page reading calmly to relax from the quietness lately. She was a bit down but she needed to keep her mind off of the bad things for now and focus on her reading. She scanned through the pages reading before turning the page and repeating the process. It was obvious she was trying to seem busy but she was actually quite bored and she was thinking of her family as well who was away from her at the moment.- SanadaKihaku: Kihaku noticed the girl with the odd marks on her face and the dog that was with her and decided to go introduce himself.He jumped back onto his feet and used the bench as jump point to set off and land on the porch over the railing, As he made his way to the strange girl and her dog and jumped on the railing and flipped over the girl.Hoping to draw her attention-Hey there, im uuum i am Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda and who might you be?-he'd tilt his head left and right .But did not wait for an answer- And a very cool dog you have there, what is his or her name and is he or she by any chance a Ninja dog-Hed smile brightly- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -As kaitari woke up that morning, much like any other... Sun barely in his eyes, enough to get his attention... we noticed a tray on his stand, full of sloppily made breakfast foods, half-baked cookies, and a glass of milk, barely full. He read a sloppily made note that came with it. He could just barely make out the the words 'withlove' and then his little sister's messy signature. He smiled at this because he cared for her. Not wanting her to see it untouched, he ate it all, knowing she'd ask how it was later, he grabed a pen and wrote the word 'Deliecous' on the back of the note, putting it so the word was facing upwards. He got dressed, and jumped out his window, running down the street, passing through the gate, saying hello to the gaurds, and apearing on the other end. As he looked out he decided to start some training. he got down in the middle of the compound and started some basic push-ups, slowly moving to one-handed push-ups- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shrugged, "I guess it's coming along." She said softly. When she was younger she had struggled to learn jutsus, especially ones that weren't lightning base, but after a while she got over it. Learning jutsus was like looking at the back of her hand, although of course it was a little harder than that, Soudai didn't feel like a failing fool anymore when learning jutsus. She stood up from the bench and walked a little distance to try the jutsu again, these grounds were used to it by now from everyone else training and burning things down, she wondered how much money the village lost repairing things around here. Anyway, the jutsu she used broke up the ground again and shot water up from it, this Water Release: Brackish Bursting was meant more for a defensive purpose, but she could see it hitting targets and throwing them offguard. Not to mention a wet opponent was running into a burning pain with lightning jutsus coming up afterwards.. RikuzuInuzuka: Riku had just finished another page of her book as she heard someone approach her. She looked up from her book to see a male she didn’t recognize introduce himself to her but before she could introduce herself, he had asked a few questions for her. She didn’t mind the questions it was just there was so many at a time for her to answer. She waited until he had finished before she spoke to him. “Well I’m Rikuzu Inuzuka and this is my partner Yomi and yes she is a ninja dog actually. She helps me with my clan abilities.” As she spoke, Yomi let out a bark as she stood there waiting for more attention. Riku reached over and petted Yomi again giggling a bit as she understood what Yomi wanted.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to her Sensei as she would glare to Kihaku she would focus herself on her water nature as she released her chakra into her hands as she made the handsigns Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog. Quickly “Water Release: Water Hound” As a giant Hound made off water would appear as she commanded it to bite Kihaku. Once the dog bited him she would call it back as she would look at it she was proud to have a water dog though she wished for a real pet instead of one she had to call from water. She would release the dog so she could go back focusing on her training She would focus herself as she would focus her chakra through the ground as she made the handsigns Boar > Rat “Water Release: Brackish Bursting” as the ground would split in 2 meters with a crack as water would burst up as a geyser. As the water floaded longer then normal. She would look to her Sensei with a smile~ SanadaKihaku: Kihaku smiled and nodded- well a pleasure to meet you both- he then heard the sound of water approaching as he turned his head slowly- what the fudge, he.. hey uhoh, see ya another time Riku.- hed suddenly dash off but just as he reached the gate got bitten by the water dog and went flat on his face- Oooooof. he lied there on the ground as he sighed and mumbled- What did i ever do to her , to deserve this-He lay there for a few moments then pushed himself up and walked to kirei-Kirei-chan, did i offend you in some way, that you would attack me-hed tilt his head, not realizing he had ignored her apologies earlier-IF i did, then i apologize-hed make a bow and just stood there waiting for her answer- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would sit down she was exhausted she used up to much of her chakra. She would look up to Kihaku as she glared to him "you ignored me and i only payed you back for ignoring me.. but i accept your apologize this time.."-Kirei would say as she looked away as she would breath in and out trying to take some rest~ Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari would get down with his work-out and get up, to slip back down on the water all over the ground- "HEY- WHAT THE!?" -As he got back up he'd slowly cool down, then run over to Kihaku- "Hey...could you.... Help me train?" -he then saw the other girl from beofre, long before when he had got his nose broken- "Oh... Hi again....Uhhh.... I... Don't think I got your name..." -He'd stand there waiting for a responce- IzzyDaPada: -Lifting her arms above her head with a bundle in her hand, Isa would let out a large yawn and stretch. Entering the Village Compound through the Thunder God Gate, a loud CLAP of thunder would echo through the compound. In the bundle would be material she had already cut out the previous few moments she had spare time, she wondered if she would have time today to finally get to putting the pieces together. Reaching the main part of the compound, she would spot a group of people already in the village. Spotting a few people she knew, one being the Jounin Soudai-Sensei though the younger genin had rarly spoken to the woman, she remembered that Soudai was the one that gave her her Academy Exam and passed. Next was Itsumo-Senpei's twin sister Kirei-Senpei, though again, she never really spoken in conversation lenght to the older genin either. But other then those two faces, she didn't know the others. Brushing her faded blue hair away from her face she would look to find an open bentch, over hearing the topic of conversation. Spotting some amount of water on the ground.- *I will..never return to the ocean again..* -Isa thought to herself with a slight shiver running her back taking a seat on the bench.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been watching the events of the main gate of Yonshigakure for some time. He had been sitting on the roof of the main building of the gate reading his book about the Rasengan. As he did so he would become aware that something was going on down on the ground and would mark his place closing the book and putting it away. Doing so he would walk down the roof and see Isa sitting on a bench close by. He decided that he would go and talk to her. So, that being decided he would hop off of the roof and land softly on the bench beside her. He would sit down and then look to her saying. "Hello there Isa, how are you today?"- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sighed lightly, she was hungry already, oh how the times went by.. She went over to the gates and would vanish into it. She would go over to the BBQ place to eat today, sometimes even girls craved some meat, and she would enjoy herself..Without Sake this time. She hoped people at the gate could handle themselves without her.. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku looked to kirei and smiled before speaking- Did i? Oh im really sorry then, i Must have had water in my ears from that first hit of yours.- He smiled brightly.When he heard a boy asking if he could help him. Kihaku turned to the boy and looked him over. He was bigger then the boy, but he knew they were the same age as he spoke to him.- Well it depends on what sort of training you had in mind Kai,cos i did not really come here for that today.But if i can help sure i guess. - Kihaku heard the Loud clap of the thundergate as he saw a girl he had never met before enter.He thought she looked cute but, shaked his Head, There was no time for such thoughts in his head at this time.Kihaku had but one desire at this moment. To grow strong and make his future Sensei and teammates proud.But he also had the Desire to protect this village and everyone in it, For him this village was his home. And he was not about to let this place be destroyed as well like his birthtown.Kihaku would die before he allowed that to happen. He sighed and then looked back to the boy as he spoke.- Well what do you have in mind? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled to Kihaku as she looked to the boy she has seen before the one that wanted to attack Kihaku before she would answer him she would look over him once more "i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka.. and you are who??"-She would ask him the same since she doesnt know his name either- IzzyDaPada: -Isa's head would shoot up at the mention of her name. Blinking to where she heard the voice, Isa would see Kaito, the boy who was scared of Oka. Oka was her teammate Yume's doll. She would smile kindly to him and nod her head.- "Hello Kaito-Senpei. I'm well, how are yourself?" -She would place the bundle she had carried in her hand on her lap, placing her hands ontop of it, resting her hands in her lap.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile to her and say softly. "I'm doing well, it is a nice day after all." He then looks to the bundle she had on her lap wondering what it was, but he wouldn't question her. His eye brow would raise however.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked at the girl- "I'm Kaitari Kaguya.... I notice there's not many of my clan around so you might not of heard of them..." -he looks at Kihaku- "I was thinking of working on my reflexes...." -he jumps backwards a few times, going about 15 feet away, then yells back to kihaku-"Are you up for it?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at him "no i havent but its nice to meet you, if you would excuse me both i have some things to do.."-Kirei would walk away to her appartment as she would let herself down on her bed as she would fell asleep she was too tired of the to much chakra she used- DarkKeyome: He leaped from building to building swiftly as he moved through the village. His legs moved swiftly as he leaped and used his agile and acrobatic body to maneuver around trash can bins, air conditioning units and other things within the village. He hopped off he metal railing of a building, his body gliding down to the ground, he'd took his legs in so he was able to do a couple of front flips before he extended his body out and pulled his grappling hook type Kunai weapon he had made the night before. He slung the weapon into the stone of a building. CA-CHUNK. It stuck good. He pulled the chain and it swung his body into the direction in which it had landed. He tucked his legs under him so his legs would meet the building first. He ran full speed along the building allowing his chakura to let him stick to the sides of the building. It was one of the little bits of chaukra control he was good at. Once getting to the edge of the building he propled himself off of it. And his body soared through the air like a missile into the gate then BOOM! He was “warped” through the gate and onto the other side. He came bursting out of the gate the same thunderous clap as he came out of the gate with a roll. His attire was all black, with red tints on them. He had been given these on his trip away to the village of the wind when he was with Kirei and Riku. He wore a headband on his head, that was distinguished and very different from the others with a scarf around his neck. All of the clothing was weighted down, he now walked around weighting about 450lbs. 200Lbs extra. The clothing had insulation meant to fit any kind of nature environment. It would become his normal attire for awhile. SanadaKihaku: _kihaku shaked his head- Sorry Kai, youl have to ask that from somone else. I fight up close only, and to train reflexes long range fighters are better trainers>so Maybe another Time - Kihaku turned to Kirei- thats fine kirei, wel see each other again - Hed watch her walk away as he then walked back to the main building leaning against the wall under the railing- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -He yelled over to Kihaku- "Ivasion is needed in both long range and short ranged combat, ya know.."-he sighed and sat down on the ground, thinking of a plan to train ivasion on his own.... he didn't know much of anyone else.... He couldn't exactly walk up to s stranger and ask for a hand training....- IzzyDaPada: -Letting out a small giggle she would gently pat the bundle in her lap with a gentle smile.- "Material for a kimono..I'm working on when I have free time." -She would look down at the material that rested inside the bundle, a small smile appeared across her face. Picking at the small of the threads on the bundle, She would look back up to Kaito.- "It was supposed to be for spring. But, its come and gone sadly." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod and say. "I see, i'm sure it will turn out wonderfully." Kaito wasn't really that good at crafting anything yet, but he wanted to learn.- DarkKeyome: He'd stand up. Patting his clothing off as he looked around, the summer breeze blew his clothing around as he stood up straight. He'd make his way over to behind Izzy, a girl he hadn’t spoke to in awhile. He'd smirk. “ Hahah..I haven’t spoke to her in so long..” He walked behind her, and press his fingers into her side, attempting to make her jolt around like a psycho. Because he'd be more than likely tickling her. IzzyDaPada: -She would smile letting out a shy giggle.- "I hope so. I haven't tried making a kimo.." -She would stop half way in her sentence when she felt fingers in her side. Jumping up slightly in the air, she would turn around and narrow her eyes at the person who was behind her. Spotting Keyo, the Oda boy who she had sparred with when she first began her life as a Genin.- "If you were anyone else Keyo. You would have had a serious bruse, or a wound." -She would smile to him shaking her head, she hadn't seen Keyo in what seemed a long while.- "How have you been?" Category:Casual Category:Training Category:Meeting